Forbidden
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: zak leans the truth about Autumn while going under cover. After Daddy Argost! Sorry first chapter is short. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Dream

**_A 10 year old girl Sat on a chiar in front of a table that had a cake on it. The cake had 3 different blues on it and a candle that was a 10. Everyone started singing happy birthday and she blow the candle out. She had short brown hair and a shinning blue eyes._**

**_That night as she laid in bed, The girl jumped when she heard gun shots as she ran to the door. She heard more and more. She could hear someone angrily saying "Stay Still" She opened the door trying to run to the living room were the sound came from but it looked to be getting farther away._**

**_She could hear creaming of her brothers and mom. She cryed as she ran and ran but never got closer._**

* * *

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sceamd Autumn as she rolled out of her bed. "It was only a dream?" She said getting up. She looked in her mirrow brushing her hair as she noticed that she was crying. Autumn just acted like she was not as she made her bed. She wiped her tears on her shirt so when her dad saw her he could not tell she was crying.**

**She walked out of her hidden room and went down the hallway, remembering when the Saturdays broke in to save Fisk an she was ordered not to interfere. She wished she could have helped them but in a way, she wished they didn't make it out and they all were dead!**

**She just stared at the grounld as she walked.**

sorry it's short but i promise nested will be longer if you review. ^_^ - rain out!


	2. chase

The Saturdays were getting the airship ready to fly. It had been a month after Zak Left Autumn. He no longer went to school.

"So...where are we going?" Zak asked getting in his seat.

"Well, the locals in this little town said that something has been stealing there stuff at night. We've been called in to going under cover." Doc said as the airship flew away. Zak couldn't forget about Autumn. He didn't know why? She was a traitor. Right when he began to like her, she lies and try to kill him, how could he forgive her?

When they Finlay got there Zak found out the rest. They had bought a house and was relay going under cover as normal people. Zak put on blue jeans and black short sleeve shirt that had an S on it. His Mom Said that he should go look around town, meet some 'people'. He said hi to some people but stopped when he saw a familiar face laying on a hammock in a yard.

"autumn" He said. She looked up but he turned arounld and ran away.

"Mom, Dad! Autumn....Argost......bad." he said before fainting.

"What happened?" Zak said sitting up on the couch.

"Well you came in here and fainted." Drew said putting a wet rage on Zak's face. then Zak remembered.

"Mom, remember autumn, Argost daughter? Well i saw her at house. If she's near then that means Argost is." He said then trying to catch his breath. drew and Doc's mouths dropped. They his guns in there pockets, before running out the door to were Zak Saw her.

Autumn's POV (Just this once see what Autumn saw)

So i was just reading when i head someone call my name. I looked up to see someone run away. They looked so familiar. The she remembered.

"Zak?" She said, but the person was gone. I just read agin till i looked up. I remembered the people that were coming, the Saturdays. I got up and ran out of the gate.

No ones POV

They ran right behind her, so close to getting her till she tought of a plan.

"Mr. Wayla, These people want to know how you got such a good store." She said running by him. He stood in front of the Saturdays and walked them in his store talking. They looked back and autumn stuck her toung out at them. but she was not looking were she was going and ran into a pole. everything went black.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Day 1

Autumn woke up in her room in Argost's airship.

"Are you ever gonna start watching where your going?" Argost asked as he walked in the room standing by her desk of cryptids drawings.

"Dad, i think you know me. When have i ever been careful?" She said sitting up smiling. Argost smiled and walked to the door way.

"I head the news." He said then continued, "The Saturdays are here. You might hate me but we have to blind in more and look different so they won't know who you are."

"Hey i blind in!" Autumn yelled. "And anyway, why don't we just leave?"

"Because the creature that lives here might be a key to finding Kur." Argost went to the bathroom the came out with a bottle. He throw it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Black hair dye. I said we were going under cover."

"What! You want me to dye my hair!" she sceamed!

"Well it's that or stay here all day, and you will also have to go back to school so people will see you as a normal good little girl." Autumn picked the bottle up and stomped in the bathroom to die her hair.

With The Saturdays

"What!" Zak yelled as he jumped off his seat.

"Zak, don't start!" his mom said across the room on her computer.

"Mom, we already said after the last incident that i would not have to go back to school!"

"Well we are trying to blend in not stand out!"

"OK, but I'm not going to make my hair normal."

"O yes you are and only black." Drew said handing him a bottle of hair dye.

"This is not over." He said as he stomped in the bathroom.

**first day**

Autumn walked walked to school from Argost little house he got to go under cover. She really hated school and she knew all the answers so why go? Suddenly she felt something tug on her leg. She looked down but nothing was there. So she just walked the rest of the way.

Autumn was 30 Min's Early so she went In the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She could not get use to her having black hair. But she was going to have to. She walked on the playground and waited for school to star.'

Zak was being driven to school but said nothing on the way there. He hated going to school and he hated how now his hair was not spiky and only black. When he got there he slammed his door and went to the playground. When he got there he saw someone sitting on a swing, looking just as miserable as him.

"HI." He said sitting by her.

"Hi" Autumn said looking up. She saw something familiar about him but couldn't put her finger on it. Zak felt like this to.

"So....What' your name?" Zak asked nervously.

Autumn didn't know what to say remembering her talked with her dad.

_the talk_

_Autumn was packing her bags getting ready for school when her dad came in._

_"You should not tell them your real name. it could give us away."_

_"So what do i tell them?"_

_"Make up some name."_

_end of the talk_

She didn't think of a name yet so she just said,

"Fall, what yours?"

Zak remembered his talk.

_"Zak don't tell them your real name it will give us away...bye."_

_end of that wonderful flash back_

"Ummmmm.......zatch." He said as they got up hearing the bell ring.

"see ya in school." They both said running in.

* * *

As you can see Autumn and Zak are not to good at making up names. Please Review!


	4. Lightning

after school Autumn and Zak walked out talking.

"I got to get home, zatch." She said.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"125 N. spray street."(just made that name up.) Autumn said walking down the stairs.

"I live just a few blocks down, want me to walk you home." He said blushing.

She didn't know what to say. Zak Saturday was the first person she ever lo-. she stopped before even thinking that and just said,

"Sure" So the 2 of them walked down the block talking till they got to Autumn's house.

"Thanks zatch." she said opening the gate. "See you tomorrow?"

"Ya, bye." He said running the rest of the way home.

**day 2**

Autumn sat at her desk drawing pictures of cryptids but making sure no one saw her. She saw Zak walk in and sit at his but didn't say anything.

"Class, we are having a replacement teacher for a while. Here is ." She said as a man with black hair and hazel eyes walked in. Zak's mouth dropped. Autumn started at him and then just went back to drawing.

Zak ran home aftter school and so did Autumn. When she got home she ran right to her dad.

"Did you tell Rook to do that?" She asked.

"What?" he said back not making eye contact.

"Dad!"

"OK, I did. But it was only to make sure you were OK."

"Are you forgetting what happened at the old school?" She said crossing her arms.

"He payed for that and-" he was cut off when autumn said,

"And you promised you would leave Zak alone and not send him to kidnap Zak!"

"Autumn, they are my enemys. Anyways, i thought you said you hate him now and never want to see him again."

"I know. But I'm not a little kid anymore. I can fight my own battles." She said walking to her room.

"Mom! Dad!" zak yelled running up to them. "Van Rook is at my school!"

"It's OK Zak, we know." Drew said still working.

"What!" Zak yelled.

"We saw him but don't worry he won't know it's you." She said not taking an eye off the moniter. Zak walked up the stairs and layed on his bed. Suddenly out of no were the biggest storm ever hit. All the power went out as 3 bolts of lightning hit the same location and it all ended. Zak ran down the stairs to see his mom and dad running out to were the lightning hit.

"Zak come on!" His mom and dad yelled. Zak ran after till them got to a place with an ambulance and van rook being loaded on it. Zak walked around till he saw fall. But she was crying.

"Whats wrong?" HE asked standing by her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She said running off crying.

* * *

Why is she sorry? Well don't touch that remote, it will all be found out soon!


	5. I got hurt while spying

OK, Sorry this toke a while but i get lazy sometimes so yay.

* * *

Autumn's POV

I don't get it! What is happening to me. My powers are acting strange. I used to just heal people but now whatever i'm feeling my power changes! I almost killed Van Rook! Wait! I don't even like him.

No One's POV.

**Day 3**

Autumn walked to school but toke her sweet sweet time, cause when she got there it was 10:00!

"Fall come see me in the hallway!" Rook said to her. She got up and walked out. "Listen Autumn! I don't care if you are Argost's Little girl, your just a lose end, so you better start doing better!" He yelled. But it had no effect on her so she just walked in the class room but first said,

"Ya, whatever you say, frayed **Leonidas." **Van rook had to were a dress like coat so no one could see al his bured marks. Witch some kids were making fun of in the classroom. Saying his name mad him mad as ever but he didn't let it out knowing what would happen if he hurt Argost's daughter.

At the end of school Autumn started to walk home till she saw Zatch running into a near by forest. She got a little curious and followed. she saw him go to an opening. she climbed in a tree that was by him. She saw what he sat down near the tree. Then he stood up.

"Hey mini man." Said a red head man coming down in a jet pack. Autumn's eyes widened. She remembered him! He was van rooks psychic or something. But why was zatch with him?

"OK, Zak. I was told to take you home." He said holding Zak as he flow away. ZAK! Autumn shouted in her head making her self fly out of the tree and hit the ground. She felt light. Realizing she fell head first, she tyred to get up but just fell back down. Her vision blared till she head the man with the jet pack yell,

"Someone hurt! Hurry call your Mom and Dad it may be bad!" But for her, everything became black.

* * *

Sorry it's short. So they don't know that fall is Autumn but will they? Review! or i might not make more! Ma ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!1!!!!!111111!!!!!!


	6. In there house

Autumn woke up on a bed in what looked to be an infirmary. She sat up making her huge headache noticeable. She jerk over when she heard the door open with made her head hurt worse than before. It was even worse when she saw the man with the jet pack walk in with Zak.

"Fall!" Zak yelled running up to her. But at first she had no idea what he was talking about because she was pretty sure that was not her name, but, she soon, Lucky before she said something, remembered about school and her fake name fall.

"Uh, Hi Za-" She was about to say Zak till she remembered, well, she really didn't want to think about what might happened if they found out.

"Uh, Fall. You OK?" Zak said as Fall stood up.

"Ya, but my head feels like it will blow up. What happened?" She said her voice sounding a little creaky.

"Well, how do i put this?" Zak said then Doyle jumped in,

"You fell off a tree!" Doyle said laughing. "Or should we say 'Fall' of a tree." Zak said slapping doyles hand. Autumn just turned around and looked out a window. It was pouring outside. Everything soaked and getting wetter.

"Were are we and how long was i out?" She asked still looking out the window.

"Well, ya see, my mom and dad own this......this....PLANE! YA a plane. It has this infirmary in it so my mom and dad saw you in the woods." He said rubbing the back of his head. But she was not that stupid. She knew about the Saturdays airship and about all of that stuff but she was not even thinking about that. She knew she had seen that man before. But were? She asked herself.

"So who is this." She said looking at Doyle.

"That's my uncle.......Doodles." He said to her. So Autumn was thinking: Doodles? I'm pretty sure that is not his real name but, Zak could know I'm Autumn and not want me to know or just because they think I'm a good kid and don't want me to know about everything.

Doyle was thinking: Doodles? Ya pretty different then my real name. Anything would be better than Doodles.

Zak was thinking: Hurry up and get home mom and dad! I can not keep this up!

So, they were all staring into space till Autumn just fell. It made Doyle and Zak come back to earth.

"So is that why they called you fall?" Doyle asked as Zak helped her up.

"Well, ya, sure," She said.

"Well mom and dad are not here but when they are they can take you home." Zak said. He grabbed her hand and said,

"I'll give you a tour of the place." He said. Autumn would normally play a long till they real name came to her. 'Doyle'. Now she might not be that smart, but she knows when someone is lying. She knew Doyle from Van Rook. The one person she hated to death. The one person she had to use all her self control not to just shot with one of her dads weapon things. But she only remembered little of Doyle. He became his new psykick. What was he doing here? That question zoomed throw her head. not listening to a world Zak said till,

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing?"

"Za-" She stopped seeing Fall. "Get her to a safes spot. It's Argost. Were under attack!" She said running away.

Autumn's blond froze after hearing Argost. Her Dad? Dose he know she there? Zak was saying something to her, but she never said anything. She just stared out in space. Waiting for the worse.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	7. Hi

Okay... I'm thinking about re-writing this, but first re writing Dady Argost Since this takes place after it.. What do you think?


End file.
